Alana Fuki
'Alana Fuki '(福''木 アラーナ ''Fuki Arana) is one of the main characters in Friendly Pretty Cure. Her theme color is pink, and her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Sweet. Appearance Alana has straight, dirty blonde hair, which is usually worn down with wavy bangs. She is usually seen wearing fashionable clothes when she's outside of school, and the regular girl's school uniform when school is in session. She is of average height. As Cure Sweet, her hair grows longer and forms into a long braid that turns magenta, and her bangs grow longer as well. She gets slightly taller as Cure Sweet. Her Pretty Cure outfit consists of a magenta blouse with a raspberry ribbon in the center, which is connected to a raspberry five point star, and smaller raspberry star shaped buttons going down the torso. The skirt is made up of four pink-themed layers, going from lightest to darkest. Her shoes are short, sugar pink boots with magenta trim and a raspberry five point star on the hem. Personality Alana is a kind girl who is talented in many areas, but she is very modest about this quality. However, she can sometimes seem oblivious if something doesn't seem obvious to her, such as Madoka's slow descent into the Negative. Relationships Madoka Nomi: Alana was friends with Madoka during the year prior, as they were in several advanced choirs together. However, during the series, Alana unintentionally began to cause Madoka's grief to become even greater, as Madoka realized that Alana was still great while she had fallen way behind. Etymology Alana (アラーナ) is written in katakana, so it has no real meaning. Fuki (福''木) means lucky tree. ''Cure Sweet ''is a common synonym for pleasant or delightful, relating to the season's friendship motif and her power over kindness. History Alana first became a Pretty Cure in Episode 1, and she was the first to transform, where she fought a Kiraino-possessed piano during her choir class. She also met Bobble during this time, and they quickly took a liking to one another. In episode 2, she transformed in to Cure Sweet again, this time along with Kaede, who transformed into Cure Courage. Alana is also fighting alongside all of the others when they transform into Pretty Cure for the first time as well. In Episode 6, she faces off against Dark Desire for the first time and is nearly defeated. She doesn't give up hope because of Dark Desire's strength though, instead saying that Dark Desire "is still a Pretty Cure, even a little bit" and that makes her a friend, no matter what. Cure Sweet 'Cure Sweet '(キュアスウィート) is Alana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents love and kindness. Transformation Alana puts on her Bond Bracelet, and says the phrase "Pretty Cure! Light of Friends!" Afterwards, the entirety of her body, with the exception of her head glows pink as her dress forms. She then slightly kicks up with her legs, and then her boots form. Finally her hair twists together to form a ponytail, which stops glowing and turns magenta. She then poses and introduces herself as Cure Sweet. Attacks 'Sweetness Shower: '''is Cure Sweet's main attack. It's incantation is "Open to the kindness! Sweetness Shower!" (優しさに開放！甘美なシャワー！) Songs Solos * Group Songs * Friendship Never Dies * We♥Are♥One Gallery Trivia * Her birthday is on December 17, making her sign a Sagittarius * She is the 4th lead cure to be themed after love, after Cure Peach, Cure Heart, and Cure Lovely. Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Lead Cures Category:Love using Cures Category:Friendly Pretty Cure